dinocrisisfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Forerunner
Template:Room Infobox I've added some parameter parserfunctions... it should be working now? --Splarka (talk) 06:07, 28 May 2007 (UTC) :Thank You. Coudn't get them working right. T'was easier on Halopedia cos they already had them working. Logo Hi Forerunner. Thanks for on this wiki. Did you know that you can change the logo for this wiki by a .png file called Wiki.png? Let me know if you need any help with that. Angela talk 02:14, 1 June 2007 (UTC) hi hi forerunner Giggedy Hi, some of your templates seem a bit flawed --Climax-Void Chat or Yeah sure, but more as a ally --Climax-Void Chat or I now you.. From RE wikia.Hi!-Bling1907 JosephFrost0304 Just to make sure he's clear on the rules: http://ubcsgame.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Jessica_Redfield#ya........ Wow, i'm well known.-user:JosephFrost0304 needs some cleaning up your resident evil wikia is not at 100% up to date with facts. I should know, i was voted in the top 15 resident evil fans in the U.S. and in the top 150 in the world. Reporting He's admitted to continuing to edit and abusing multiple accounts/IPs after being bannedhttp://dinocrisis.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:GunFreak. I think you may have enough to report JF to Wiki Central now. Do it for the lulz!--User:GunFreak 03:47, November 15, 2009 (UTC) i don't i got carried away, i don't have sockpuppet accounts you don't know, i really don't. If you don't believe me check the IP numbers. There is no user with the same on as this....-user:JosephFrost0304 P.S. And if I did use another computer I wouldn't betray a wiki ban, don't wanna get in too much trouble. Hey No Problem. Dino Crisis is my favorite game. I am going to try to update as much information as possible ( At least for the original Game ) I have made more edits to S.O.R.T. Page, tell me what you think, Are you the Administrator for Dino Crisis Wiki? Question. So is there a plan for this wiki? Currently it seems that a small group of people go around improving the articles but there's no real plan for improving this place. It's getting better, more pages have information and pictures now than ever but it still seems like we could do more. Shame this game has such a small fanbase really. I imagine the Resident Evil wiki is in much better shape. Still, it's doing pretty well. Dark Avarice 07:31, August 19, 2010 (UTC) That sounds like the best option we have at the moment. It's not uncommon to see that some anonymous editor comes by and edits some pages before leaving so people are still finding this place. The Capcom wiki would probably be visited far more often so adding links on there may help with traffic. One user has been uploading pictures lately, that makes the articles look much better. By the way, are you interested in a "favicon" of the symbol that the facility in Dino Crisis 1 uses? It would be much better than the standard Wikia "W." Dark Avarice 23:50, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Nathan Ah I was wondering "what Dino Crisis? I haven't been there before". I can understand but on the same note can't... I mean would someone even be on if they had someone over? In my opinion no. But he never has acted like that.. or at least I've never seen him act that way. 18:58, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :I'll keep a close eye on him. While I can understand someone using another person's account to vandalise or intimidate (My sister once used my account to send "all of you are gay" a long while back), Nathan regaining control of the computer '''right after' warnings about possible blocking were he to continue appear'' sounds like an odd set of coincidences.-- Forerun '' 19:03, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Question are you here? im new...I just wait for your answer. sorry im really new. Im sorry I promise I will learn everything. So its about Dino Crisis remake and I would like to ask your help. this is free and just takes some time. why we do that? beacuse 1 million people = much money. search " Petition campaign for Dino Crisis 4 or Dino Crisis remake " on facebook. you will see the info. I dont think so. Its not me who want this besides Im not the admin of this site + anybody who like the site just shows he want that game. CAPCOM would be a fool is they just ignore that. All of my respect for CAPCOM. but the third one was terrible... We have to talk :l I think, you and i must have a serious talk. I feel something´s not right and i´d like to make sure of things. I know i acted wrong, but i dont think is fair what you´ve done. It seems as you always wait for me to screw up. I have no excuse but just a female moment (i dont intend to make it an excuse). I´d like to talk this over in live time.. contact me so we can talk or whatnot. ''Your faithful student ,Twilight Sparkle'' 19:35, January 21, 2012 (UTC)